everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jemma/@comment-121.7.236.180-20150415164409
Here's why I am team Jemma: 1. Daniel is not right for Emma. I mean for the first 2 seasons he really sacrificed alot for Emma but he is also the one who always initiated a break-up with Emma. Once in season 2 after he found out that Emma power is back and one more time in season 3 (conciously done, I might add) after the yoghurt-incident. I don't think Emma deserves to be treated that way. 2. Jax might be a jerk in season 2 but he really cares about Emma. He was bad because of his environment but he changed when he met her. He even stalk (though it can be quite creepy) Emma in season 3 to make sure that she's safe 24/7. Not forgetting his strong 'Emma-sense' 3. He fully trust Emma. Never once did he doubt what Emma says. 4. In season 2, Jax mentioned that it is hard to live without his power but when it comes to Emma he could willingly give up his power without even hesitating for a second. 5. He rather be punished than leak any information about Emma to anyone (for instance Kangaroo Jax) whereas Daniel almost told Mia everything (unconciously and conciously). 6. Jax is a wizard. Even though Emma manage to persuade the council to accept her relationship with Daniel, being the chosen one she might just get disapprovals in her realm. Dating Jax definitely reduces one of her many problems as a Chosen One. 7. Daniel might be very sweet and romantic but Jax is more ... 'real'? He might not be the sweetest talker in the show or do utterly romantic things for Emma but he is honest and his every gesture speaks of his affection towards Emma. So in a way, Jax is more honest and innocent than Daniel. 8. Jax can protect Emma better than Daniel. 9. In season 3, Jax would do anything for Emma even if it means that he'll get hurt. For instance, he helped Emma spy on Daniel despite how unwilling he must have felt. Also, he helped Emma turn Philip into a human despite how much he was against it at first. 10. Daniel hated Jax and Jax may not like Daniel too but Jax was willing to cast that aside and approach Daniel to stop Emma from turning Philip into a human. This really shows that his love for Emma is bigger than his pride. Doubt Daniel would do the same thing if he is in Jax shoes. ... the list goes on. I do hope in season 4 we'll get to know more about Jax (he still feels mysterious) and, Jax and Emma can be closer than before. I do hope Emma would do more things for Jax though considering the things Jax had done for her throughout the show. I hope Daniel will find a girl he can treasure properly too. He deserves it to mend his broken heart (ironically he brought it upon himself since he initiated the break).